Nerima By Night
by Viladin
Summary: The darkness of night has finally arrived in Nerima. Who will be the hunted or the hunter? Ranma 1/2 & Vampire: The Masquerade Crossover


Nerima By Night - Ranma 1/2 and Vampire: The Masquerade Crossover  
  
Written by the Prophet  
  
------------  
  
Prologue  
  
------------  
  
It was a dark night with a full moon shining above, sounds of fighting were heard throughout the neighborhood of Nerima. Loud shouts punctuated with sounds of destruction were also heard. Those that heard these terrifying sounds, to them, felt as though atomic bombs were sweeping the area of Nerima. One particular familiar voice shouted out in the night.  
  
"RANMA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!", Ryoga angrily shouted.   
  
This was punctuated with a massive lunge of his heavy umbrella towards his opponent. Ranma sensed the impending object, swiftly dodged to the side, gave a quick kick to Ryoga's midsection, and a strong, fast punch to Ryoga's fighting arm, which disarmed him of his dangerous weapon. Ryoga retaliated with a powerful roundhouse towards Ranma's face, but Ranma barely blocked in time with his forearms. Ranma, being pushed back by Ryoga's formidable strength, waited patiently for Ryoga to close the gap between the two. Ryoga sensed immediate victory and stepped up to flail upon Ranma.  
  
But as he got up a little closer, Ranma shouted, "Katsu Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
Ryoga was immediately besetted with hundreds of blows throughout his entire body, which in turn was thrown against the side of a building. Ranma paused as he examined Ryoga from afar, thinking that the fight was over, but got ready into a fighting stance as Ryoga warily got up.   
  
"Ranma, you made my life into a living hell and now is your time to pay!", Ryoga angrily swored.   
  
With that being said, he summoned all the ki energy he can and formed it into a little ball of energy between his palms.   
  
"Take this, SHI SHI HOKODAN!!", Ryoga screamed as he thrust the power of his blast towards Ranma.   
  
Ranma, after he seen this blast coming to him, immediately summoned all of his ki energy into an almost identical ball of energy.  
  
After it was fully formed, he shouted out, "MOUKU TAKABISHA!!".   
  
Both Ryoga's and Ranma's collided and it almost seemed that they were tied in strength, but Ranma won out because Ryoga was a little worn out by the Amaguriken technique. Ryoga, after he sensed that he could not win the KI blast contest, tried to throw his arms out in front of him to futilely absorb some of the blast, but he was too late and was knocked back into the side the of the building, which rendered him unconscious. Ranma breathed heavily because of the exhausting fight and took one last look at Ryoga.  
  
Ranma said with a smirk, "Thanks for a good workout, P-chan!", before he turned away to head back to the Tendo Dojo.   
  
A few minutes after Ranma had left, a figure wearing a trenchcoat stepped out from the shadows and went to check on Ryoga. The stranger slapped Ryoga lightly to wake him up. Ryoga woke feeling exhausted and in pain. He immediately checked his surroundings and found a stranger leaning over him trying to wake him up.   
  
"Who are you and where's Ranma?", Ryoga voiced out.   
  
The stranger looked at him for a moment before removing its hood, reveiling a pretty brown-haired girl, and said, "My name is Kaeri and your friend left about 10 minutes ago."   
  
Ryoga sat there nervously at seeing a pretty girl for a moment before he replyed, "Excuse me, miss, I must go after him." He tried to get up, but he was mysteriously held down by this girl who look no older than him.   
  
"Please, rest awhile and I will tell you a way to get revenge on your friend.", Kaeri said sternly while she stared into his eyes. Ryoga thought up a quick excuse, but it quickly died as he stared into Kaeri's green eyes. Ryoga was confused. He wanted to go after Ranma but everytime he tried to voice that opinion, a voice would tell him that it was a not a good idea and he should listen to Kaeri.  
  
"Now, how would you like to able to have the power to win any fight between you and Ranma?", Kaeri asked. Ryoga quickly nodded, being unable to voice his assent.   
  
"Good, now be still and let me bestow you my gift of power.", Kaeri said as she leaned forward to kiss his neck.   
  
Ryoga sat there dumbfounded as his brain tried to register a girl kissing his neck, but then he registered pain as he felt Kaeri bite his neck, slowly she drank him dry. Ryoga felt despair; he believed he is going to die, never going to tell Akane that he loved her. Kaeri quickly made a slight incision on her wrist to make the blood flow out of it and tried to make him drink the blood. Ryoga resisted as he was disgusted at thought of drinking blood.  
  
Kaeri said sternly, "If you don't drink, you will never defeat Ranma and you will die."  
  
Ryoga sensed his time was almost up and so, he complied and drank. Ryoga felt a new sensation, the sweetness of blood. Kaeri remained silent throughout the ordeal and patiently waited for Ryoga to fill himself up.  
  
After he was full, his brain finally registered that he did, indeed, drank blood and *liked* it. He stared at horror at the some of blood that dripped onto his hands.  
  
He looked up at Kaeri, and said, "Who are you and what have I become?"   
  
"My full name is Kaeri Hitoshi, Clan Gangrel, and you have just become a creature of the night, a vampire.", Kaeri replied.   
  
Ryoga stared at nothing as his brain feverishly tried to register everything that was said and done before he released a long wail of anguish and depression.... 


End file.
